The Battle of the Ent Bands
by Lightzoni
Summary: The Ents form bands and have a copetition


Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR obviously!! A/N: My favourite characters to write about are Merry, Pippin and Ents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~ Battle of the Ent Bands  
  
"Hello folks!" Pippin yelled to an audience of ents that were gathering around the hill he was using as a stage, "Welcome to the first annual Battle of the Ent Bands!"  
  
"Today we will have four fantastic Ent bands performing and competing for the number one spot and this trophy!" Merry held up a trophy which looked like a thick branch with leaves sprouting out in all directions. It also had a little plaque made from a leaf which had red writing on which read: NUMBER ONE ENT BAND! The crowd applauded slowly as Ents usually are slow.  
  
"First today we have Bregalad and co singing the Enthem!" Pippin and Merry ran off the stage as four tall, old Ents began to sing.  
  
"It's a new day but we are old,  
It's a long life and that I know,  
And everything it all just feels the same!"  
  
The music was fast and the singing was very punk! Merry and Pippin were enjoying the competition so far as the Ents were livening up their very slow and haste less lives.  
  
"You, don't wanna be just like you,  
What I'm saying is this is the Enthem  
Throw all your boughs up.  
You, don't wanna be you."  
  
"Thank you Bregalad and co!" The audience cheered as the Ents left the stage. Merry ran onto the stage to introduce the next band.  
  
"The next band today will be singing 'That's What I Go To Woods For'"  
  
Three younger looking Ents took to the stage.  
  
"That's what I go to woods for,  
Some say it is a real bore,  
You can call me crazy  
But I know that it craves me,  
Woodlands have been blessed  
None like Fangorn Forest  
That's what I go to woods for  
That's what I go to woods for!"  
  
A huge applaud rang out through the forest as the Ents ended their performance by jumping off the stage. Pippin cheered loudly.  
  
Pippin ran onto the stage and introduced the third band in the competition. "Next we have Treebeard and his band, Fangorn." Treebeard and three other Ents walked onto the stage and took their positions with Treebeard as central as possible.  
  
"Since I was a young Ent,  
Never was a fun Ent,  
I never had a plan and no Security,  
Then ever since I met you  
I never could forget you  
I only want to plant you next to me  
Cause every Ent  
Needs other Ents that they can trust and...  
You're an Ent that I found just in time.  
If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you,  
If you want me to stay  
  
I will stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering!"  
  
Fangorn left the stage to the loudest cheer yet. They were very popular with the audience and the crowd were still singing the song after the band had stopped singing and left the stage. Merry had to yell as loud as he could to get quiet.  
  
"Our final contestants today are going to sing 'Ent Hostess'" The fairly young Ents began to jump around as they stood upon the stage.  
  
"Walking through the forest,  
I saw something God had blessed,  
You left as the nature called,  
Next time walking on the plain,  
That's when I see you again,  
I can't get you off my brain,  
Ent hostess  
I know you've been blessed!"  
  
Pippin was not the only one to jump with them, the whole audience were jumping. The ground shook so much that poor Merry fell to the ground. When every Ent had stopped jumping and was standing still again. Merry and Pippin ran to the top of the hill and informed the audience how the winning band would be chosen.  
  
"The band with the loudest cheer will win!" Merry yelled to the large crowd of tree-like creatures.  
  
"Cheer now for our first band, Bregalad and co!" A huge shook the forest. Merry made a mental note of how loud the cheer was. "Cheer now for the slightly younger group of Ents that performed second!" An even louder cheer rang out through the forest.  
  
"And who Fangorn best?" This time the cheer was not as loud and Merry was quite happy because he had now a bit of a headache from all the noise.  
  
"And the final group!" The noise was so loud that the poor hobbits' ear drums nearly burst and the trees in the forest nearly fell down. The racket was so loud it could have been heard in Rivendell, no in Bree, no maybe even heard in the far edges of the Shire.  
  
"The clear winners today were the final group to perform" The young Ents came up onto the stage and collected their trophy.  
  
"Do you have anything to say about your victory?" Merry held a branch like a microphone and looked up to one of the Ents.  
  
"Hum...Let me think...No I have nothing to say about us but I have a question about YOU two" Merry and Pippin were confused by this comment. Pippin scratched his head, he didn't like questions, they confused his small brain but let him ask anyway.  
  
"You have heard us sing and now I would like to hear you two sing...hum...would you mind?"  
  
The two hobbits' faces lit up and they agreed to sing for the Ents. They liked to sing in the pub, on the road and, in Pippin's case, in the bath.  
  
"What shall we sing Pip?" Merry asked his best friend and cousin. Pippin shrugged. "What about one of the songs Bilbo taught us?" "We have to sing something lively like the others" When they had agreed on a sing they took their positions, cleared their throats and began their song.  
  
"I asked you to dance at the disco  
But you said no  
The whole Shire was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned  
At your feet.  
May be you think you're too good for me  
Tonight in your hole you're gonna see  
I know...I've got...Something better that you baby!"  
  
The Ents applauded the hobbits and the winning Ent band decided to hand their trophy to the hobbits.  
  
"Well what a waste of competition if the hosts got the prize" Merry mumbled as he took the trophy with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I never knew Ents could be so fast and lively." Pippin said as he too held the trophy, "I thought they were slow and not hasty."  
  
"You were wrong then Pip," Merry laughed at the confused hobbit  
  
"But it has been a fun and memorable afternoon don't you think?" Merry agreed with his friend as they left the stage. A thought came to Pippin almost as son as they had left the stage for the final time.  
  
"What's for dinner I'm starving?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bands I stole the style of writing for the songs from were:  
Good Charlotte: The Anthem  
Busted: What I go to school for  
Busted: Air Hostess  
Good Charlotte: Wondering  
Busted: You said no  
  
Please review. Thanks!! 


End file.
